


Do You Know How Much I Love You?

by faith_xx_love



Series: MLWeek Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Longing, MLWeek, Romance, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She had stolen his heart and he doesn't want it back. </p>
<p>For MLWeek Day 1 (Nov 23rd): Affection<br/>Inspired by Episode 13 - Pantomime for a Daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know How Much I Love You?

He wished she could have known how much he loves her.

Her altruistic personality. Her courage. Her strength. Her wits. _Everything_.

She was so _so_ beautiful – she meant the world, _everything_ , to him.

When his driver swerved the car and stopped right beside Ladybug… When he rolled down the windows and found himself looking straight into those blue eyes… he _could not breathe_.

At that moment, time stopped and it was just the two of them gazing into each other’s eyes.

_I love you._

_Do you know how much I love you?_

Adrien wanted to scream, wanted to close the gap between them. They were so close, yet so far. She was the superhero that everyone loved and adored, and in his current form, he was just a civilian. What chance could he get to be with this wonderful person?

He wished he could stare into those eyes forever.

Eyes that could send electricity down his spine. Eyes that could send a million meaningful messages to him when they worked together to defeat akumas.

_Please look at me._

_Look inside me._

_See this cavity?_

_You’ve stolen my heart._

_Keep it. Don't give it back to me._

_My heart is yours._

_Always and forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on Tumblr for MLWeek, it starts today! Check out MLStaffAppreciation for daily prompts!


End file.
